A Day At Work
by meadows-peak
Summary: Who knew that taking your child to work would be so much trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. sniff sniff**

**A/N: I'm glad i finished this because it was becoming tiring. If it is boring I'm sorry i ran out of ideas midway.  
I will be making a part two for this one so expect it sometime this week. Well, within the next few days. But if its late, its because I'm working. Enjoy!!**

**Ja  
meadow**

* * *

Sakura looked under the couch, behind the stove, in the refrigerator, in the cabinets, in the tub, in her husband's study, and in the washer and dryer but she couldn't find him anywhere.

_Where is he? I've searched all his usual hiding places. There's only so many places a three year old can hide._

She was beginning to get frustrated. It was midday and she needed to find him before it became too late. Her shift at he hospital was in an hour and fifteen minutes and counting. It usually didn't take this long to find him.

_Maybe something is wrong._

At her initial thought she froze and started to panic.

"Oh god! He's hurt somewhere and I can't find him! Yuichi!! Yuichi sweetie, where are you."

_I'm a horrible mother. I have to find him. I have to find him. _

Breathing hard, she looked left then right, hoping to notice a clue to where he might be. Thankfully, luck was on her side. She saw the remains of watery foot prints on the floor. No one in the house had feet that small so she knew right away that it was her son Yuichi. Her floors were always clean, except for when he and Naruto were playing, so it was easy to distinguish the smooth gray tile from the puddles of water. From the looks of it, he just ran out.

_How could I have missed that? He could not have possibly been that quiet._

She followed the trail and it lead her to her flower garden in the back yard. The sun was shinning bright and the wind was blowing at a slow pace, just strong enough to keep you from overheating under the sun's rays. The entire yard was covered with fresh cut grass and a few Sakura trees. Surrounding it was a stone white wall reaching twelve feet high. Naruto insisted that they get it because he wanted to make sure his son and wife were safe, so she calmly agreed after a small debate. He also wanted to paint it orange but she had to step in somewhere. There was no way she was living there with the wall being orange. They'd might as well put a big target sign on their whole property. Thankfully, that argument only lasted a good four minutes.

Getting back to the purpose at hand, she continued to look for her only son, wishing that he would just come out and save her the trouble. She only had another hour to get dressed, eat, drop him off and get to work on time.

_THERE!_

In his orange jumpsuit sitting on the ground was Yuichi. He was small for his age, so he could hide anywhere. The jumpsuit only made it harder to find because it blinded in with her Tiger Lilies. He was huddled in a ball and when he felt another presence nearby, he looked up and gave a little cry of surprise.

"Ah!"

He tried to get up and run away but Sakura was bigger and faster. She swept him off of his feet and brought him to eye level. His blue eyes were dulled with fright and shame. Usually, he would not have been so easy to scare but he knew he was in the wrong, and so he was afraid to face his mother's wrath.

"Yuichi, why were you hiding?" Sakura growled out. He looked everywhere but her face and after a good shake and stern warning from Sakura, he looked up.

"Cuz'…"

She could tell that he was thinking of an answer by the way his tongue was sticking out the corner of his mouth when he looked up. Oh, he was definitely thinking of some way to get out of this one. So she decided she would let him think about it now and answer later because it was really getting too late. They didn't have any time to lollygag around. Sakura saw that he had the jumpsuit on that she specifically told him not to wear today because he wore it yesterday. And even though it was washed, wearing that bright color everyday was just annoying. She would let him have his way today though.

She walked back into the house and made a mental note to wash the spots on the floor later. Setting Yuichi down, Sakura grabbed his and her lunch, found his shoes and told him to put them on while she did the same. When they reached the door they found Sasuke already there. Good, that would save them the extra trouble of going by the Uchiha mansion.

"Great, Sasuke you're here. You can either watc…"

He cut her off. "I can't watch him today. I have a mission."

"But… What am I suppose to do? There's no one else to watch him and… Wait, did you say mission? Since when are you able to go on missions?"

"Since now. Naruto…sama thought that I was ready to begin going out again."

"Wow, that's great Sasuke-kun! When are you going to be back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon at best. It wont take long since its an escort mission."

"Well, okay then. I guess I'll just have to take Yuichi with me. Hopefully, he wont cause any trouble, but knowing him he will." At the mention of his name Yuichi looked up. "Me go bye-bye?"

"Yes honey, your going with mommy today and she needs you to be a good boy. Can you do that for me? Can you be a good boy for mommy? If you do then I promise you I will take you out to the park for some ice cream after work."

Sasuke just snorted at her 'baby talk' and waved his hand in departure. There was only so much of that he could take.

"YEAH YEAH!! Me be good fo' ice cream!" He collided with Sakura when he tried to give her a big hug. After he was put down, he grabbed his lunch box and Sakura's, then headed out of the door with his head held high. Sakura just giggled at the funny scene and closed the door. It was going to be a long day.

_Lets hope for my sake, he doesn't get into any kind of trouble._

Unfortunately, her wish would not be granted.

----

It was all ready noon and she had a headache. Apparently, having her son go to work with her was not such a good idea. The daycare center had a hard time trying to make him stay put, and seeing as he has never been to the hospital, (other than when he was born, but that hardly counts) he wanted to know what everything was and how it was used. He wanted to help out, but even though he had good intentions, they don't always go the way he expects.

So far he's lost some old lady's dentures, scared a patient into hysterics, destroyed a heart monitor ( Naruto is not going to be happy about that if he finds out) AND a window, gotten juice all over Sakura and himself, 'borrowed' the nurse's glasses as well as tied her shoelaces together (That was one nasty fall. Luckily nothing was broken…just bruised), gotten lost (Six times might I add), dyed his hair (Don't ask), and had to have stitches in his arm.

But the worse things he has done has been blowing up stuff. She has no idea where he gets those ideas but every time she leaves him alone, something almost always end up in flames. The first time it was his breakfast. Even to this hour, she didn't know how that happened. The next was the secretary's computer, but part of the blame would have to go to her because she couldn't see. Yuichi took her glasses, so theoretically, it was his fault. But he blamed it on her saying, "She made me do it." Yuichi said that she asked someone to help her find glasses since she couldn't see, and because he was too short to see over the counter, he had to reach with is hand. Apparently, he pulled a wrong wire and there goes the computer.

Next, the heart monitor was acting funny and the patient asked him to look at it and make sure it was plugged in right (But who would ask a three year old to do that? Obviously Yuichi wasn't thinking when he said that). His answer for the mini explosion was as usual, " He made me do it!" Emphasizing his point by pointing his finger at the man lying in the bed with feathers on his head.

_This day is going horrible. How could one little kid be so bad? Oh, I know_, _he's my kid. _

Oddly, this wasn't something new to her since he gets into things all the time.

Sakura just sighed and went on to her next patient. Yuichi was asleep in her office. She had just finished feeding him and changing his clothes. Thanking Kami that she would always carry extra for him when ever they left the house.

She knocked on the door, then after a few seconds walked in.

----

After checking in on the patient she made her way to Yuichi. He was still asleep when she arrived but woke up at her arrival.

"Did you have a good nap honey?"

He just rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands and nodded his head. Smiling, Sakura picked him up and took him to the daycare center where he was staying for the day. Maybe this time they could keep an eye on him since it'll only be thirty minutes until her shift was over for the morning. When she dropped him off again the employees gave him an annoyed look but put on a smile when they noticed Sakura was looking. She put him down and looked him in the eye and told him very clearly, "If you blow something up again you will be in serious trouble young man. Not just that, but I'm going to tell your father what you did instead of taking care of what you did myself." He shook his head vigorously and sat down.

_Good, he understands. _

About twenty-two minutes later, Sakura was on her way to pick up her son when she heard a _boom_ and then a _crash _that followed. Immediately, she took off running to the source. When she reached the daycare center, the door was blown away, as well as bits and pieces of the wall. There at the entrance was Yuichi, blinking away the dust and smoke from his eyes. There was a little boy standing next to him with a shocked expression. Yuichi coughed once then looked at me than at him, took an intake of breath, fully intended to explain, but the little boy beat him to it.

"He made me do it!!"


	2. Second Day at Work

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Umm, im not very happy with the way this one turned out but hey. Doesn't really matter because im tired and cranky.lol If you dont like it, sue me. **

**Ja  
meadow**

* * *

Yuichi spent the remainder of the day apologizing to all of the patients he disturbed and cleaning up the mess he made. Sakura did the big things since he was still too little to reach anything really high, like the ceilings. 

When they reached the house Sakura started on dinner and told Yuichi to go clean his room before his father came home. It would be wise to be on his best behavior when he got there because of all the destruction he had caused at the hospital. Even though Naruto made more money than the fifth Hokage, he still didn't have enough to just throw away on petty things such as this.

Sakura was glad to have had a break earlier because if things kept going the way they were, either he or she would have had to leave. The nurses were so glad when Yuichi left earlier.

Naruto should be home any minute so Sakura set the table and took a deep breath, while leaning over the sink.

_God, what a long day. All I want is some peace and quiet._

She let her head drop and moved all her weight to her right leg. She had her arm laying on the counter. Suddenly, she felt hands on her waste.

"You know, if you keep bending over like that, I might have to take you right here." Naruto leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. When he noticed she wasn't blushing or reacting to his comment he looked her over. She had a murderous look in her eyes for starters and they were aiming at him!

"Why didn't you tell me you sent our babysitter on a mission." Sakura asked in a voice too calm for her expression.

"Well, I was kinda busy this morning and I needed someone for the mission ASAP. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to tell you love, but he wasn't so bad right?"

"BAD!! He practically burned up everything he touched!" She had her hands high up in the air and an incredulous look on her face.

_Man I better find a way to calm her down before she blows a fuse. _

"Since this is your fault, You need to clean. It. Up! NOW! We need a new computer, heart monitor, doors…"

While she was going on and on about something or another, Naruto was to busy wondering how in the world his son could do that much damage. He was only three right? The last time he checked he was. Maybe they weren't talking about the same kid here.

Being cautious of her raging temper that didn't look like it was going to die down anytime soon, he asked, "Um, Sakura? Your talking about Yuichi right?" He took her tapping foot, hands on hips, impatient pose, as a yes, so he continued. "He is our child, so don't worry I'll pay for it. And as for Yuichi, I'll deal with him too 'kay?"

_I am tired but my responsibilities are not over yet. She looks more tired than I do. Maybe she should have the day off tomorrow._

"And while your at it, take the day off tomorrow work babe. You look really tired."

Sakura was shocked. First, he didn't get mad. Second, he volunteers to clean up the mess. THEN, he tells her to take a day off work?? He must be in a good mood or something.

Taking advantage of the situation, she nods her head and thanks him. Naruto walks up to Yuichi's room and knocks on the door. The door opens slightly and Yuichi appears on the other side. He's holding one of his stuffed animal foxes that he received on his second birthday. When he sees who it is, he jumps up in an attempt to be picked up. Chuckling, Naruto picks him up and walks in the room. He sits on the bed and turns Yuichi to look at him. With the most serious face he can muster, he asks, "Yuichi, why weren't you good today?"

"B'cuz I wuz bored. And mommy wouldn't play wit me." He holds his head down and tries to bury himself under Naruto's arm.

"Ohh no you don't." Naruto grabs his waste and hauls him up above his head. Yuichi tries to hide and balls up in a ball, knowing what he did was wrong but unwilling to face his father.

"You don't have to be afraid but you DO have to face the consequences…Uhh, what I'm saying is that you can't play with your toys until I tell you so. Am I understood?" By the end of his little speech, Yuichi was just hanging there in his arms. Naruto wasn't so cruel as to take his stuffed animal from him since it was like his comfort thingy. He nodded his head and reached his tiny arms around Naruto's neck. They hugged for a bit, then Naruto took him downstairs to eat.

----

The next day, Naruto took Yuichi to work until Sasuke got back, since Sakura refused. He was expecting the person Sasuke was escorting sometime today. It was very important that they get here on time and have the meeting before the end of the day.

Yuichi was sitting on the desk with his stuffed animal fox, Shiyo, swinging his legs over the edge. His father was busy filling out paper work and such. Yuichi, feeling bored, jumped down and crawled under the desk. He found a few interesting things down there; old socks, dust bunnies, and something that looked edible to him. He picked it up and put it in his mouth. Definitely hard, salty, and it had a horrible taste.

Naruto looked up from his worked because he heard some coughing from somewhere in the room. He looked around for a moment but didn't find anything. Something bumped his leg so he looked under the table and saw Yuichi clutching his throat and his eyes shut tight.

_Yuichi!! _

In a blur of movements, he bent down and made Yuichi spit out the offending object, which turned out to be a small rubber bouncing ball.

_He could have choked! Well, this is something Sakura wont find out about._

"You okay kiddo?"

Yuichi just jumped out of his arms and begin playing with Shiyo.

_Guess so._

----

Hours pass by and still nothing out of the ordinary happened, if you didn't count the choking incident. There was a knock on the door and in walked the legendary copy-nin.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, back so soon? I at least thought your mission would take another day."

"Well, seems everything went my way so I got back a little earlier than I expected." He glanced down at Yuichi on the floor and greeted him with an eye crinkle.

"KaKa!"

He jumped up and latched himself onto Kakashi's leg. Kakashi picked him up and sat him on his shoulders.

"So where's your report."

"Right here." Kakashi handed Naruto his report of only two words.

_Nothing happened_

"What's this! This is not a report. It's just two words. What went on? Were there any other people there?"

"Like I said, nothing happened." He pulled out his book and flipped to the page in Icha Icha he left off on.

Naruto noticed Yuichi looking down into the book.

"Put that book away, if Sakura finds out he read that, she'll have cows."

"What book?"

Growling Naruto got up and pulled the book out of his hands.

"THIS book."

Kakashi reached into his vest and pulled out a duplicate of the first one he had.

"Argh!"

Smiling, he looked up and waved his hand before teleporting out, making sure to grab the book from his ex-student's hand. Naruto quickly grabbed Yuichi before he hit the floor. Before he had a chance to recover, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Kotetsu walked in and told him the representative was here.

"Just let her in." He turned to Yuichi and set him down behind the desk, beside his chair. "You, stay here."

A lady with blonde hair shorter than Sakura's when she cut it, walked in. She was wearing a tailored green pants suit. She was holding files in her left hand. Her jacket was held together by one big black button under her bust.

"Hello Hokage-sama. I am Tae Fumiko. I will be representing Waterfall country in the place of my brother. Unfortunately he couldn't make it because he is ill."

"That's perfectly okay. You may have a seat and then we can get down to business."

"Right. The companies that are providing your equipment have been receiving more business lately, therefore, they need to up the price of their products, as well as shipment. I'm sure that wont be a problem, so if you'll just sign here Hokage-sama, then I can be on my way."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. We've had this agreement for years and I don't see why I should have to change it. We can find these items elsewhere if need be. So, if you insist on changing the amount then I think you should leave, with all do respect Fumiko-san." She was beginning to grate on his nerves. Hopefully she would agree and just leave. He had better things to do than argue with some over-confident blonde. She just expected to waltz right in here and get what she wanted. Well, she better think twice.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry if I offended you, but…" She looked down and gasped. "What's this? Who is this?" She leaned down and picked something up. When she came back up, she was holding Yuichi. He could easily pass for a one year old.

"And why where you rubbing my legs young man, hmm?" Yuichi laughed and planted one of his hands on her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry, that's my son. Couldn't find a babysitter." Naruto feigned a laugh to try and conceal his embarrassment, but Fumiko just waved it off.

"That's okay, really. He is so handsome. Looks just like you." At the realization of her words she blushed crimson, coughed, and handed Yuichi back to the Hokage. Once he was put on the floor again, Fumiko seemed eager to leave after what happened.

_I wouldn't blame her, calling the Hokage handsome. That's something I don't hear everyday from other people. _

"Umm, I don't think we need to dwell on this any long." Coughing, she hurried to finish. "We can keep the regular arrangements if you don't mind Hokage-sama?"

"Hehe, sure, that wont be a problem. You can just sign here and here, then you can leave whenever you'd like." Naruto smiled and signed the contract.

_That was easy, maybe I should bring Yuichi with me more often._

Once she was gone, Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the odd situation.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura walked in holding a picnic basket.

"I thought I'd drop off your lunch since I know you wont be able to take much time off."

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

She picked up Yuichi to give him a hug but stopped when palmed her chest.

"No no, no. Don't do that Yuichi. Naruto, where did he learn that from?"

"Uhh…"

"KAKA!"

_Well, so much for hiding that from her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sorry for the delay. I have had a very, very busy christmas season. I hope everyone elses was great. I know this chapter is not wonderful or even great but its something to hold you over until i get the second part of this finished. Please enjoy this as much as you can!!

Ja  
meadow

* * *

You can't trust little children with big children. In other words, adults who still act as if they are children. The docile minds of kids can be corrupted if in the wrong hands, that's why Uzumaki Sakura was taking her three year old elsewhere before things got worse. It was bad enough that she had Kakashi teaching Yuichi perverted things from his filthy book, which she had to pay a visit to see a certain old sensei for.

Now she had to find a babysitter for him before she went back to work. Someone who didn't teach kids things beyond their years or someone who could keep a better eye on him for the time being. Stamina, they definitely needed lots of stamina. Although Sakura could watch him for parts of the day, she still couldn't watch him every second of the day at the hospital. There were people there that needed to be tended to and she just didn't have the time. She would love to spend the day laying around and watching her only son but she has a lot of responsibilities. One of which requires complete concentration. It makes her feel like a bad parent having to have others baby-sit for her, so she was going to find a way to have both. She loved her career but she loved her child more. That's why she was going to talk to Naruto about having the night shift at the hospital instead of the day. Then, she could be at home all day with Yuichi and let Naruto watch him at night; convenient for both of them seeing as Naruto is mostly tired when he gets home and Yuichi sleeps through out the entire night. She was sure he would love that plan.

----

Sakura continued to walk through the streets of Konoha, her beloved village. The air was thick with humidity and clouds were forming overhead. Outdoor vendors were making preparations for the upcoming storm that was said to hit around three that afternoon. Whilst stores and shops were safe.

Yuichi held onto Shiyo like his life depended on it. He knew his mother was mad but didn't know why so he was going to try and be on her good side until she calmed down her own inner storm. He's seen enough outbursts to know that she's not someone to take lightly under these conditions. His yellow rain boots were shinning from the white glow of the shimmering sky. His mother let him pick out half of his attire and he chose his yellow tee with Elmo** (A/N: I don't care what you say I love Elmo. hehe)** printed on the left and right sleeve. His black three-pocketed jeans completed his apparel.

Sakura easily spotted Kiba and his four-legged fury dog along with his wife and kids over by the hotdog vendor. He and Hinata tied the knot around the same time she and Naruto did, but where engaged a year earlier. They wanted to make sure that they had everything sorted out between their families before saying I do. There was an agreement between the two families but every once in a while, arguments occured. How could you expect someone like Hiashi to befriend easily, especially those of other clans? It's almost disastrous, if not impossible.

Hinata had twins a few months before Sakura had Yuichi, making them a solid four years old. Despite them being fraternal twins, they are closer than any other siblings that she's known. When infants, one would cry for the other if he or she needed anything. It was almost as if they were joined by one mind.

Motomi, has most features like her Obasan. Long dark hair, white eyes, and a cynical look that could send chills down any child's spine, some adults as well. She has two pigtails at the nape of her neck. One on the right and one on the left. Her wavy hair flows down to her elbows, already at the tender age of four. On the outside, she is as hard as the very ground you walk on, but on the inside you'll find a sweet and charming little girl, a heart befitting an angel. When it comes to her brother, Motomi watches around like a hawk. She seems more like a bodyguard around him than a sister.

Oriba was born ten minutes before his sister. His wild and unruly jet black hair reaches to just an inch below his shoulders. Gel or some type of substance is the only way to keep it down. He is carefree and has lots of energy that he keeps pent up for hours on in. Oriba is a very obedient child, but influential. Luckily his sister is there to keep off the warding enemies; i.e. those that try to get Oriba into trouble. Kiba hasn't given him a dog yet because he's too young and he doesn't need one at this moment in time.

He likes to keep Motomi at his side at all times, no one knows why, nor do they question it. You can often find them holding hands when in close proximity.

When playing, those two are a force to be reckoned with. Oriba has the energy, whilst Motomi has the expertise. Both are quiet in nature but when let loose, Oriba is hard to track back down.

Usually they are wearing similar clothing. Either in matching, style, or just by the way they look. Today is no different. Motomi is sporting a dark purple sundress with silver dogs and silver shoes to match. Oriba's pants are dark purple with silver dogs adorning the hem. Today they left his hair to its own devices.

Sakura walked up to the currently pregnant Hinata and gave her a gentle squeeze. Hugging Kiba afterwards.

"It's so good to see you Hinata. How have you been? You look a lot better than the last time I saw you."

"I've been well Sakura-chan. How've you been?"

Same old Hinata, quiet and sincere.

"Getting by with what I can. Yuichi's been causing a lot of trouble but I think he just wants attention. Naruto and I haven't been around a lot to spend time with him and he seems lonely."

"Well why don't we have more play dates? I mean, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, I think that would be a really good idea. How about every Friday and Saturday, alternating between our houses? I could surely use the break"

"Umm, okay then."

"Oh! But I need one more favor if its at all possible." Sakura didn't feel at all comfortable with asking them to watch over her son since they would be doing that anyway the beginning of this weekend. It was Hinata's turn to watch over the three and she wanted them to at least have _some _rest. "I'm in a bit of a crunch here and I really, really need someone to watch Yuichi for today and possibly tomorrow, only until Sasuke gets back."

"What about Hokage-sama, I know he wouldn't mind watching him?"

Sakura answered with a deadpanned look, "Yeah, he did. And Yuichi learned some very interesting things while he was there, pertaining to the most perverted ninja in Konoha at the moment, I don't think we need another Kakashi."

Hinata and Kiba formed a silent 'o' in understanding. Any person who could read porn in public, didn't have any reason being around kids, or teaching them for that matter. Especially, if their specialty is sex.

"Hehe. I know what you mean, he gave me some wonderful tips." Both girls looked at him as if he were crazy. Hinata, discovering a new shade of red, averted her gaze and hit Kiba with her elbow.

"WHAT!! It's not like you didn't enjoy it. You were scre-"

"Kiba!! The children!"

Sakura cleared her throat and tried to change the subject.

"I'll just leave Yuichi with you. Sasuke should be back by tomorrow anyway. I'll get his things and drop them off later. Make sure you keep an eye on him. And I do mean _watch _him this time. No more playing hide-and-go-seek in the woods where he can get lost. Or racing, when he's too small to keep up."

"Yes mother hen." Kiba couldn't help but laugh at the way Sakura was acting. It's not like this was his first time watching the kids. Although, he was still learning, and one or two things kinda, popped up on him. Well, a _few _things. Okay fine, lots of unexpected messy and dangerous mishaps occurred. But he was still a good parent/babysitter. Even if he did act like a two year old himself. Nope, there was nothing wrong. He could handle the pressure of three little hyperactive candy disposals. He once was one you know. If he couldn't do it then he'd leave it to his wife. She was patient.

"I mean it Kiba, if he comes home dirty, with a stomach ache, with anything broken, or doesn't show up at all, I'm going to have your head."

"Which one?"

Sakura just stared at him wide-eyed. He must be joking right. This was the man, no scratch that, kid that she let keep her son for a day each week?! Where are all the good men in Konoha??

Before Sakura could strangle Kiba, Hinata quickly bid farewell to her good friend and took her husband and all the kids off before she was short a member of her family. Sakura walked away mumbling something about perverted men and horrible role models. She just hoped that Hinata would help watch over him.

----

Since Yuichi was going to be with them for the remainder of the day, Hinata bought him a hotdog as well. Then she took them to a nearby table to eat in peace. Motomi ate hers in a graceful manner, cutting the dog into tiny pieces. The boys just dug in, seeing no real reason to play with their food beforehand.

After everyone was finished with their meal, they went to the park across the street to burn off some energy before going back home. Kiba played a game of tag while Hinata watched, just to make sure no one got lost.

They played for an hour, packed their personal items, then went home.

----

Meanwhile, Sakura was on her way to the hospital for her shift. She spotted Kakashi down the road and decided that it was now or never that she spoke with him, since she never really gets the opportunity to see him.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, may I have a word with you?" Sakura asked, but it was an obvious that is was a statement, if you dared to look at her.

He looked up from his trusty book, his only visible eye widening. I don't think it was a good idea to take this route.

Sakura ran up to Kakashi, determined to make this a short visit.

"I have a beef with you."

"Really, I didn't know you ate those." Kakashi replied offhandedly.

"Kakashi I'm serious. Your not going to get around this one. Why did you show Yuichi porn!? He's only a little boy, three years old to be exact. You don't need to fill his head with such junk!"

Kakashi was shocked. First she came up to him and claimed that he was keeping her jerky. Then she was going ballistic over her son doing a little reading. Okay, so it might have been somewhat before his time but that didn't mean he couldn't get an earlier start right?

"Honestly Sakura, if I'd thought you would act like this over your beef jerky, I would have gladly gone to buy you some."

Sakura just stared, wondering how a once ANBU member could be so dense at times. Beef jerky? Maybe he misunderstood what she was trying to say. Wait a minute. He's not that dumb. Yeah sometimes he might say stupid things but that's just his way of toying with other people to get out of whatever it was he was in. Sakura, with her right hand, grabbed her former sensei by his jounin vest and pulled him close to her face so he wouldn't miss a word. Although he didn't look fazed one bit.

"Listen, I don't want him reading that stuff. I don't want him ending up like you."

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" He was actually offended.

"I'm just saying that he can learn better things than naked people humping each other."

"Icha Icha has more than that going on. It has a plot too you know." Kakashi sighed. He wasn't going to get out of here if he didn't agree to her terms. He detached himself from her manly grip and gave his final statement. "I won't let him read the book anymore Sakura, if that makes you feel any better." She never said anything about him reading to Yuichi. But I don't think he would live long enough to see the ending series of his favorite novel, if he did that. I guess he was going to have to play nice this time around.

"Anyway, I'm off. I have a very important meeting and your making me late."

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Kakashi, your never on time for anything. What makes this so different?"

"It's Icha Icha." He cracked a smile and waved goodbye, hoping he wouldn't have to face her again in this mood. But if he did, he would just use the same tactics his used for everything and distract her from the subject like he did today.

"Hehe, it should be a sin to be this good looking and smart."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**A/N: Sorry if this was not what everyone was expecting. I tried to come up with something but just came up blank. This is the last chapter.  
meadow**

* * *

The sky was getting dark and the fireflies were getting ready to light their tails. Tree leaves twisted and turned in protest of the wind. All around Konoha shops were closing up for the day, only dedicated owners were to stay open to earn extra money. The grounds were glowing a soft orange and red, blending with the color of buildings. Citizens were finishing up their shopping to head home to their families with happy smiles on their faces.

Prior to this day Sakura and Naruto had a nice relaxing day at home filled with love, lust, and a lot of attention to one another. The time they spent together was rare so they valued very minute of it.

Sasuke was not back yet so Yuichi was still at the Inuzuka's. If one were to look at the situation, it would seem as if he wasn't going to show up. But as usual, looks can be very deceiving.

----

There was a knock on the door. Sakura was too busy sleeping to hear it so Naruto went to answer it.

Sasuke is standing on the other end.

"Hey Sasuke-teme."

He opens the door more so his rival can come in. He throws his Jounin vest on the sofa and sits next to it.

"Deadlast"

"I would have settled for a 'Hey how you doing' but I guess that'll do. For now anyways."

Upon noticing Sasuke looking for his fateful companion to come bounding down the stairs, Naruto thought to clue him in. "At Hinata-chan's. Since you weren't here and it didn't look like you were going to be back any time soon, Sakura decided to let him stay there until this week is over with."

For a moment there was surprise written on his face, but only for a second.

"Hn"

He leaned back and but his forearm to cover his face. Naruto was about to tell him off but just let him sit there. This wasn't something new. And besides, he didn't want to wake Sakura. She's angry when she doesn't get enough sleep. Angry Sakura equals lump on the head, always. Nope. Ill let the bastard sleep for now.

----

The evening of Sunday was approaching and Sakura was reading up on medical techniques on the couch while Naruto finishing up some Hokage business in his basement office. He had taken the day off since he knew Yuichi was coming home today and he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. The following week, he was going to be swamped with work.

Sakura answered the door when they arrived. Yuichi happily hugged his mother and went off to find his dad to greet him from their long absence, all the while, holding Motomi's hand. Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba said their hello's, she gave them a strange look before settled in the living area while Motomi and Oriba were off in the other room with Yuichi. Akumaru was currently napping beside his human companions near the loveseat.

"So how was the weekend for you all?"

"Wonderful!" Hinata answered.

"Uh, huh. Something doesn't look right here. Do you mind telling me why that is?"

Kiba cut to the chase. "Yuichi has a new girlfriend. Well, in kid terms anyway."

"Girlfriend?"

"You know, someone to hold hands with, call your own, and all that other good touchy feeling stuff."

"And by the looks of it, I'd say that it's Motomi?" Sakura was in a state of shock.

Kiba and Hinata nodded in unison.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She knew that one day he'd have a girlfriend, but wasn't this a little too soon?

"But you didn't have any problems with him right?"

"No, not at all. When he found out Motomi liked him from Oriba, they've been inseparable ever since. And he's been too occupied to get in trouble."

Sakura sighed. That was a relief. But then she remembered that she had a new problem to worry about. Girls.

So much for another six or seven years.

The adults heard a commotion in the hallway and looked to see what it was all about. Yuichi was pulling Motomi by one arm and Oriba was on the other pulling with equal force.

"No, she's my partner!"

"She's my sister! So she's MY partner!"

Motomi didn't look like she was too happy to have two boys fighting over her to she tried to pull away but they had an iron grip on her.

"Let me go."

"Motomi likes me so I should have her with me. And besides you always get to have her."

"I'm not a toy!"

"Yeah we've been together since we were born and I want to keep it that way!"

Motomi had enough so she bit Yuichi on the arm first, then Oriba.

"OUCH! What you do that for?!" Both said at the same time.

"Because you wouldn't let me go."

"You could have just said something instead of biting me on the arm. I though you liked me?"

What a bunch of idiots, Motomi thought. "I DID say something to you, but you weren't paying attention to me. Now that I have your attention, how about you both be my partner?"

"Well, that'd be fine but, who's going to be on the other team?" Oriba asked.

"Hmm, the neighbors?" They all agreed on that option and after asking permission to go out, curtsey of Motomi of course, they headed out to ask the kids to play.

----

Sakura thanked her friends for keeping her son. After two hours of playing outside, they called it quits and came inside to eat. Once everyone was gone, Yuichi went to Sakura and asked her if he was going to work with her the next day.

"No, sweetie. Your uncle Sasuke is back."

She gave a small smile and received a big one in return from her favorite child. In all of his excitement, he begin to pack to go over Sasuke's house. Sakura stopped him and told him, "Tomorrow."

Since there was no need to have a babysitter for Yuichi anymore, Sakura felt better knowing he was in good hands.

She later found out that the reason behind all of his 'accidents'. Combined with the Kyuubi's power and Kyuubi himself inside of Yuichi, passed on from Naruto, he was able to form a fire substance. Sasuke would from now on help develop his new technique of fire.


End file.
